Who makes you feel?
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: it's my first songfic i don't know why, but this song just reminds me of them! GaaraSakura


_dido; who makes you feel?_

**Right…um, enjoy**

_**Bold/italics-song lyrics**_

--

_**  
I don't touch you the way I used to  
I don't call and write when im away  
We don't make love as often as we did do  
what couldn't wait now waits and usually goes away**_

The bath was large enough to fit two…GAH! What was he thinking?! No, do not think of the pink haired woman…what was her name again? No! No more thinking!

Gaara glared at the empty wine glass, filled it again and then drained it in one gulp. _This is fucked, so fucked…_ Shukaku cackled in his mind.

**You need to get laid, boy. That sexual tension is going straight to your head. **

Gaara sighed once more and glared at the darkening window.

_**But listen and think when I say it  
Oh but listen and think when I say it  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel**_

The sound of water stopping and satisfied sighs could be heard from the upstairs bath. Gaara's eye twitched; Damn it.

_**Who loves you and knows you the way I do  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel**_

-0-0

Sakura placed her bag of clothes in the room she had been provided with. Her hair, still dripping from her bath; was sticking in wet clumps. She took her hair brush from the black/red duffle bag and went through her rosette colored hair. Her eyes wandered to the window.

_**don't mind if you come home late  
I don't ever ask you where you've been  
I just assume there's a problem will you tell me**_

She had arrived in Suna earlier that day. Gaara had met her at the gate, his red hair glowing in the desert sun. Sakura could remember her first thought after she had seen the more…matured KazeKage.

_Oh, well, hello. _

She had blushed heavily when his green eyes had roamed freely over her body and then back to the sand. She had also looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

_**But listen and think when I say it  
Oh but listen and think when I say it**_

Sakura now dried her hair with a black towel and sat on the bed in nothing but a black bra and panties. The mirror across from the bed reflected a beautiful painting. Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows and turned to the painting.

It was of a black and red opera mask with one single white rose resting on top of it. The canvas was velvet black. Sakura's mouth formed and 'O' shape as she crawled over to the wall and to the painting above her bed.

_**Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel**_

She touched the velvet lightly, tracing the curves and angles of the painted mask. "Who did such a beautiful piece?" She asked herself.

"I did."

Sakura turned her head quickly towards the door. Gaara stared at the painting in her hands. "I painted it a few months ago." Sakura could feel her face heating.

**Holy FUCK! Hello!? Earth to Sakura!! YOU ARE IN ONLY YOUR UNDERWEAR!**

Sakura yelped and covered herself with the painting, "G-Gaara-sama! Um, could I…get dressed?!" He nodded and turned.

"I have more sketches…in case one night you would like to…see them."

**_Being weak when I am strong  
Being seen, who you are  
Being sad and love's not alone_**

Sakura blushed an even darker red, "I'd…love to." He nodded and shut the door behind him.

**_But listen and think when I say it  
Oh but listen and think when I say it  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel…_**

* * *

**(Laughs) well, I like this song-fic; I don't know why, but this song just reminds me of this situation. Oh, and if any of you people have questions of why I made Gaara a painter…well, with insomnia, you do have to have a hobby other than killing people! Well, hope you've liked it! I may do some more Gaara/Sakura song-fics later on.**


End file.
